nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Blue in Rex209
This article is about Blue and Rex209’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The team of Rex209 and Blue were first introduced in Test Subject Complete, when Rex209 was built. Before then Blue simply operated in a protosuit. This protosuit gained a melee attack in Test Subject Arena that utilized a proton sword which is used as a side special in their moveset. Rex209 has the unique ability to walk on ceilings, which is reflected in this game through their wall cling ability. Rex209 also has a proton blast which can be rapid-fired at enemy enzymes. In Test Subject Arena 2, Rex209 gained a melee attack that involved a stomp on the ground, which is transferred as a down special in the moveset. It is in this game they also acquired some of their taunts such as the victory dance, which would be performed whenever Rex209 won a battle in the arena. Strengths *Possesses a powerful projectile in the form of Proton Blast. *Excellent vertical recovery with Proton Laser. *Good combo starter and meteor smash move with Stomp. *Down tilt is also a projectile and can jab lock opponents. *Excellent combo game *Multiple kill moves *Two meteor smashes in the form of down aerial and Stomp. *Good damage on all attacks Weaknesses *Slow on both the ground and in the air *Poor throws, the only useful one for starting combos being down throw *High ending lag on smash attacks *Poor jump height *Lackluster horizontal recovery Summary Blue and Rex209, the test-taking team of Test Subject Complete. The intelligent Blue enzyme's strategic superiority combined with the mechsuit's powerful weapons and technology make them the perfect fit for a battle. Let's jump right in and look at their special moves. Their neutral special is the most iconic attack of the testing duo: the Proton Blast. This move has good range and deals decent damage, especially when charged up completely. Their side special is Proton Sword Slide. A blade of proton energy is emitted from the tip of Rex's cannon and is then thrust forward as Rex charges. It has a rather short range but can deal quite a bit of knockback. The up special is Proton Laser, in which Rex fires a beam of proton energy straight downwards. The recoil from this powerful laser blast boosts them high into the air. It is great for vertical recovery, but has poor potential for horizontal recovery. The laser blast will damage any opponents below that are unfortunate enough to be hit by it, and any opponents that come into contact with Blue and Rex will also take damage. The down special for these two testers is Stomp. This move involves Rex stomping the ground with great force. Any opponents directly hit with it will be burrowed into the ground, setting them up for a combo. The stomp also creates a miniature quake that will toss nearby opponents into the air, also perfect for getting a good combo out of. Their super attack is Mechsuit Rampage. It is much like Professor's in that Rex grows in size and power. However, Professor's super attack does not last long, but has a lot of strength and power. Blue and Rex's last a bit longer, but does not have the same amount of power behind the proton blasts. I suppose that's because Professor upgraded his a bit more... The standard attacks for these guys have been enhanced. Blue and Rex have loads of attack power and strength, but they are lacking in speed and jump height. They make up for their low jump height in their great vertical recovery, but the weight of the mechsuit still drags them down. They also have poor throw attacks, with short range and low combo opportunity. Blue in Rex209 is still a powerhouse nonetheless. They have extremely strong attacks and deal lots of knockback, and many of their moves set up potential combos very well. In conclusion, these two make a great team and are very well-rounded in the SSN2 arena. Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Rex209 jabs the arm cannon forwards and then swings it across. 4%, 7% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Rex209 spins around, kicking upwards, and then returns to standing position. 7% ◾Down Tilt- Rex209 fires a proton blast low to the ground. 7% ◾Forward Tilt- Rex209 swipes forwards with the proton sword. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Rex209 stabs upwards with the proton sword. 17-23% ◾Forward - Rex209 powerfully slams the proton sword forwards. 16-22% ◾Down - Rex209 does the splits to kick on both sides and then spins around to stand again. 16-21% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Rex209 rams forwards with the side of her hull. 9% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Rex209 does a backflip, kicking above herself. 8% ◾Down aerial - Rex209 blasts a proton blast downwards. 10% ◾Neutral aerial - Rex209 spins around to hit with her arm cannon. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Rex209 swipes forwards through the air with the proton sword. 9% ◾Back aerial - Rex209 spins around twice and slashes the proton sword. 12% when both hits connect Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Rex209 kicks the opponent. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Rex209 slashes the opponent away with the proton sword. 6% ◾Back Throw- Rex209 tosses the opponent back and then kicks backwards to send them away. 6% ◾Down Throw- Rex209 stomps down upon the opponent, burying them in the ground, and then the cockpit opens and Blue grabs the opponent and hurls them upwards. 7% ◾Up Throw- Rex209 hurls the opponent upwards and then shoots them with a proton blast. 7% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Proton Blast (5% uncharged, 17% fully charged) ◾Side Special- Proton Sword Slide (7% initially, 8% duration, 10% brunt) ◾Up Special- Proton Laser (8% Rex, 13% laser) ◾Down Special- Stomp* (9% direct hit, 4-7% shockwave) ◾Super Attack- Mech Suit Rampage (18% mechsuit, 20% proton blast) Skins/Costumes Normal: Rex209 and Blue's normal appearance Empty: Rex209 appears to be empty, with Blue missing; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance before being infused with Blue in Test Subject Complete Professor REX: the Professor replaces Blue inside of Rex209, though this does not effect the moveset in any way; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance in the final levels of Test Subject Complete. Deactivated: Rex209 takes on a darker appearance, appearing to be shut down; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance in the second cut-scene of Test Subject Complete Orange: Orange replaces Blue inside of Rex209* Sleep Mode: Blue is asleep and Rex209 takes on a darker appearance; reminiscent of Rex209 and Blue's idling animation in Test Subject Complete* The Machine: Rex209 takes on the coloration of The Machine* Dark Blue: Dark Blue in Shine803, a fan-made character created by Test Subject fan, replaces Blue and Rex209 (retains same moveset)* Taunts These are each of the taunts the Blue in Rex209 can perform. Taunts marked with a * are unlockable. Side Taunt: Rex spins on one leg to perform a victory dance; reminiscent of the victory dance performed in Test Subject Arena 2 Up Taunt: Rex hunkers down and Blue goes to sleep, after a few moments they will wake up; reminiscent of the idling animation in Test Subject Complete Down Taunt: Rex opens her cockpit and Blue peeks outside of it, after which Rex closes the cockpit; reminiscent of the animation upon completing a level when Rex opens her cockpit and Blue jumps out in Test Subject Complete Cannon Swish- Rex chops through the air with her arm cannon, a reference to a taunt performed by Samus Aran in the Smash Bros. series* Escape Blue!- Blue jumps around in the cockpit, cracking the glass; reminiscent of his idling animation in Test Subject Blue* Sumo Stomp- Rex stomps the ground three times, alternating legs each time, a reference to sumo competitions where wrestlers will commonly stomp in a similar way* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2